Marier
by Nimfalas
Summary: (Rated to be on the safe side)Three years after Aragorn's father was killed by orcs, he lived in Imladris with his mother. A common enemy brings him a lifelong friend, but an unexpected danger returns from his past to haunt both himself and those he loves
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters, cultures, places, etc. belong to the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien. The only thing I created was the plot of this fan fiction and a few minor characters. Every recognizable thing was taken from Tolkien's books.

I know this part isn't exactly correct to the books (Arathorn was killed shot in the eye while riding against orcs with the Sons of Elrond, etc.) so please don't mention that; I already know. Please review! N

**Mari-Er**

_An Aragorn and Legolas fan fiction_

A black-feathered arrow sang through the night. The long shaft twisted and spun as it flew through the chill night air. It hit the man squarely in the eye. He instinctively threw his arms out to catch his fall, but the force of the blow sent Arathorn tumbling onto his back, and he fell silent--the wooden arrow lodged in his head.

The day itself had begun gloomily; gray clouds billowed in the sky all morning, and the air smelled heavily of rain. They had not minded though; the family had been content in their small cottage where they lived alone in the woods of Western Minhiriath. Orcs seldom bothered them--let alone entered the shade of the trees. Until today. The little family of three had hardly noticed when the unusually large number of orcs entered their clearing. And by the time they had noticed, it was far too late.

Aragorn watched as his father fell in a heap, blood gushing from his eye, and the image sank into his memory. His mother cried out and ran over to the small child, picking him up and cradling him in her pale and slender arms. He gazed fearfully up into her chalky face--her eyes wide and darting--and began to panic. Suddenly her face faded even whiter and she buried his face into her chest, hiding his eyes from the gore. But his ears still heard the sickening ring of steel and the sound of tearing flesh, and he knew his father was no more.

Blinded by tears, Gilraen stumbled through the brush and foliage. The orcs, having finished with the remains of Arathorn, chased the woman and her child, taunting and yelling in their own horrid speech. Gilraen was desperate and tired--her breath falling in and out in great heaves. Finally, she stopped at an old tree and scrambled up its rough bark.

The orcs surrounded them and cursed them in their foul language. They threw sharp rocks and metal--with every blow, Aragorn was held tighter in his mother's grip. The filthy beasts began to hack at the base of the tree and it moaned and creaked beneath Aragorn's trembling, tiny feet.

Suddenly, a rush of wind tore at the tree like a hurricane. A deafening roar ripped at their ears and shook the earth around them until Aragorn was sure the tree would topple to the ground. The orcs began to panic and back away, their eyes wild with fear, and soon they all fled, darting here and there amongst the trees.

An enormous shadow passed over Aragorn's head. He glanced up at the sky and saw a gargantuan winged beast, the head itself as big as a hill, and each scale as large as the boy staring up at it. Its reptilian eyes glowered and scanned the ground--the child and his mother shielded by the limbs of the oak. Steadily, the creature slowed to a pause, and for a moment, it seemed that the beast looked directly at Aragorn, and their eyes locked. Aragorn was filled with a sudden fear and unrest as he stared helplessly in the hardened, lustful eyes of the beast. Then, an instant later, the monster soared off in a whirlwind, leaving Aragorn and Gilraen alone and trembling in the trees.

TBC


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters, cultures, places, etc. belong to the imagination of J.R.R. Tolkien. The only thing I created was the plot of this fan fiction and a few minor characters. Every recognizable thing was taken from Tolkien's books.

**Chapter two**

Estel moved quickly down the hall. The edgy five-year old stopped abruptly when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He glanced nervously behind him and saw the figure following him. His breath stopped and he swiftly ducked behind a small chair. He sat trembling and hugged his knees to his chest. The soft footsteps continued down the hall and stopped right in front of his chair and the child caught his breath. The figure smiled and turned around, looking right at the spot where Estel was hidden. Estel tried to condense himself into the smallest space possible, but the form still found him behind the chair.

"Hah!" the figure exclaimed as it reached down and swooped the boy up in one swift motion, "I found you!" Estel almost laughed as he was lifted into the air above the Elf's head. Elladan laughed and dropped Estel to the ground with a thud, but the resilient child hardly noticed and jumped to his feet, an eager look on his face.

"No," Elladan said, interpreting the anxious look on Estel's face, "I haven't found Elrohir." Estel smiled in delight and turned around, running down the hall opposite the way he'd just come. Elladan laughed and followed him, sprinting until he caught up with the hasty boy. Estel skidded around a corner, too distracted to care about what stood in front of him, and ran directly into the legs of a woman, knocking him onto his back. Elladan slid around the corner next, though managed to stop himself before colliding with the dark-haired woman.

"Estel," Gilraen murmured, picking the boy into her arms, "what have I told you about running-"

"I am sorry," Elladan said, collecting himself and walking to her side, "it was my fault for encouraging it." The woman smiled gently and set Estel onto the ground. The boy bowed his head, ashamed, and stood silently.

"It is all right," Gilraen said, smiling at her child, "as long as it doesn't happen again." Estel perked up at her words.

"I assure you," Elladan said, beginning to walk off, "it won't." Estel tottered briskly to his side and they turned away.

"Estel," Gilraen called, "come here a moment." Estel sighed and ambled back to her. "I am going to have to borrow Estel," she told Elladan. "It will only be a minute." Elladan nodded and walked away from them, waving to the disappointed child as he left.

Gilraen turned to Estel with a smile and settled herself down on a chair that lined the east wall. It made Estel uneasy, for he was not used to seeing his mother like this. Anything unusual to the child seemed to perturb him. He didn't trust many people or things anymore. Not since three years before.

"Estel," she began, "something is happening." Estel stiffened, shifting himself uncomfortably in Gilraen's lap. "Do not be alarmed," she said, caressing him. "Lord Elrond has discovered a party of orcs," Gilraen explained. "They are coming dangerously close to the borders, and he is alarmed." Estel cringed, remembering with bitterness the disgusting nature of orcs.

"He has called for help," Gilraen said, "from beyond the mountains. When they come, they will be able to help us fight the orcs." Estel nodded, beginning to understand. "We haven't heard from them," she said, "but if they do come, I don't want you to get into trouble with them. It would be best if you stayed away from them once they arrived."

Estel didn't understand. He didn't know why his mother didn't want him to be with the newcomers. It interested him. He wanted to see them. Gilraen sent him a look that was meant as a warning.

"I want you to stay away from them, understand?" Estel nodded slowly. '_I understand,' _he thought_, 'but nothing will stop me from going.' _

"Estel," Gilraen said, "I want to know that you won't go. Please, tell me." Estel stared at her, wondering why she was asking him to speak so suddenly. He wasn't used to talking. He had scarcely said a word since he first arrived in Imladris nearly three years before. He never spoke to anyone. When he first arrived, Elrond decided to let them live there. After the orcs had killed his father, he and his mother walked for what seemed like ages until they were found by two Elves. They brought himself and his mother to Imladris and they had dwelled there ever since. All the Elves began calling him _Estel,_ but that was not his real name. He was so used to people calling him that, he had almost forgotten his true name. Almost. His name was Aragorn. He knew that much. He also knew that he would go to the new Elves. He knew that he would see them, no matter how much his mother begged him to stay away. '_What trouble could it cause?'_ he wondered with a smile. Gilraen sighed and shook her head.

"At least acknowledge me," she pleaded. Estel nodded, jumping out of her lap. Gilraen sighed again and motioned him off. "Go, go," she said, "find Elrohir." Estel smiled and ran off, ignoring his mother's voice calling after him to walk.

TBC


End file.
